Will You
by Jennyngibbsbelong2getha
Summary: Gibbs takes Jenny to paris to ask her something special,short but sweet story. Enjoy xx


I Don't own NCIS :( apart from Eric he is all mine hehe

Ok I'm having writers block on my other story & this has been floating around my mind so i'm going to get it out & hopefully finish off my chapter on my other story!

Enjoy & Please review :)

xxxx

She sighed as she approached the front door, No lights were on inside, He must be in the basement working on that damm boat. She thought thinking back to this mornings fight.

_Flashback:_

_"What do you mean you can't come Jen, We have had this planned for over a year now!" Her partner Jethro Gibbs yelled at her,_

_"When we planned it Jethro I didn't know that SecNav was going to have a conference on the same week! I can't just not go because we had plans! You know this means alot to me Jethro but I can't not go to the conference!" She yelled back._

_"Let Ziva go, Hell let Dinozzo go Jen, this is important" He yelled louder._

_"I don't want to fight about this Jethro, I just want to get ready for work, We can talk about it tonight" She said quieter now,_

_He just stormed out of the room slamming the door, she heard him get into his car & speed off._

_She sighed to herself & continuted getting ready._

_When she arrived at work his team were out, she put the coffee she had bought him on his desk & left a note that simply said_

_"Sorry, Talk Tonight _

_Love Jenny xx"_

_End Flashback_

But she hadn't seen him all day the case had kept his team out all day.

She opened the door to there house, she smiled to herself she loved being able to call it there house after all those years apart she knew that nothing would ever separate them again.

"Jethro?" She called out

But there was no answer she went into the kitchen flicked the light on, placed the takeaways she had bought for them both on the bench & went off to look for him

She walked down the stairs that lead to the basement but there were no lights on "Jethro, are you down here" She called out

There was no answer, She walked down anyway to check that he wasn't down there just sitting, but he wasn't.

Thats weird she thought to herself, climbing the stairs wondering where he could be she started walking down the hallway heading towards their bedroom, He wasn't in the bedroom instead she found a rose on her side of the bed smiling she went over to look at it & saw a note attached to it that said:

_Jen,_

_I'm sorry about this morning meet me at Abbys at 8_

_Love you Jethro xxx_

She smiled to herself wondering what he had planned and why he was at Abbys.

She hoped that he had moved on from this mornings fight, cause she had had the worst day at work, She really needed to talk to him, to feel safe in his arms.

She looked at her watch, She saw that she didn't have much time & hurried around getting what she needed to go meet her partner.

**At Abbys House**

"Ok Abs are you sure this is a good idea?" Gibbs asked The Goth for about the hundredth time

"Yes Gibbs of course! The Director will love this trust me!" The Goth Exclaimed

"You are taking her to Paris to ask her to marry you! Its so romantic" Abby Sighed

"Ok I just hope she says yes" He Said

"Gibbs of course she will! Taking her back to the place where you first fell in love with each other to ask her to marry you she will say yes. Stop worrying" The Goth said pulling him into a hug.

"Ok, I'm leaving now Gibbs, The suitcase Ziva packed for Jen is over there Abby pointed to the black suitcase" Abby Grinned at Gibbs

"Thank You Abs, Tell Ziva Thanks to & Tell her to watch Dinozzo" He said

"Ok Bossman, i'll see you in two days" Abby Said Closing the door after her she pulled out her phone & called Tony

"Dinozzo" He Answered wondering who was calling him at this hour

"How much you wanna bet the bossman will ask The Director to marry him while they are away" Abby Said

"Abs have you got inside info?" He asked "Cause if you do..."

"No Tony" She said

"Ok then 50 says she will come back ask Mrs Gibbs to be" Abby Said

"You're on" He replied hanging up then calling McGee to make the same bet with him,

Abby smiled to herself thinking how much she could get out of McGee...

Gibbs smiled to himself, thinking about how much work the whole team had put in to help him plan the two day holiday he had planned for Jen & Himself.

He heard a soft knock at the door, Smiling he opened the door & said "Hello Jen" & pulled her into a kiss

Jen smiled as he pulled away slightly out of breath she said, "I take it we arn't fighting anymore Jethro"

"I'm sorry about this morning Jen, I know that it isn't your fault about SecNav, I have got something special planned for us to make up for not being able to go away on our holiday" He replied

"Are you going to tell me Jethro" Jen asked her eyes sparkling "Or do i have to guess?"

"Close your eyes" He instructed

"Jethro" She giggled "What are you doing?"

"Trust me Jen"

She nodded & closed her eyes, he put his hand over her eyes also to make sure she couldn't see, "No peaking Jen" He teased

He then lead her through to the kitchen & sat her down in front of her on the kitchen table, Were two tickets to Paris that left that night in two hours, "Ok, You can open your eyes now Jen" He Said to her.

He removed his hand & she opened her eyes, She saw two dark blue long envelopes she reached out & opened one she gasped as she pulled out a plane ticket, "Jethro, I would love to, But I don't have anything packed & what about the Agency?" She asked.

"I can't just leave without any warning especially with no one to be acting Director & don't even suggest Dinozzo, I want to have a agency to come back to!"

"Acutully Jen I sorted it all out, the team helped, Your bag is packed over there with everything you will need & Dinozzo isn't acting Director don't worry Eric is coming in to cover, for the two days" Gibbs said to her

"How did you find the time to do this Jethro, I thought the case had your team busy all day you weren't in the office all day!" She said "When did you find the time to pick Eric up I thought he was still based in Europe?"

"The case was easy Jen Open & Shut for once. Once we had finished Ziva went to your house to pack a bag for you, Abby helped me with booking the flights & McGee got hold of Eric, turns out he has been in DC for awhile, He has no active cases & was more than happy to be Acting Director for a couple of days, Dinozzo picked him up, Erics going to stay at our place while we are away." He explained

"You thought of everything Jethro" She said softly tears pooling in her eyes

He knelt down beside her, "Hey its ok Jenny, Don't cry"

"Happy Tears Jethro, I can't believe you did all this for me" She said smiling wiping them away

"I love you Jenny, & I want us to get away. I get to have you all to myself. No work, No security detail just us" He told her smiling

"Then lets go" She replied

He got up grabbed her hand & pulled her up putting his arm around her waist, She grabbed the tickets he lead her out of the kitchen flicked off the lights. They went through to pick up the suitcase Ziva had packed for Jen & his bag that was beside it.

"Ready?" He asked

"Yep, Lets go." She replied

He opened Abbys front door, letting Jen go first pulling the door closed they walked down to his car arm in arm.

They went straight to the airport & boarded their plane.

**Paris**

After the long flight Jenny was tired & couldn't wait to crawl into bed & snuggle up to her partner, ever since they had gotten back together she loved being able to fall asleep in his arms everynight, His embrace always made her feel safe he was the only one that could make her feel like that, & she loved it.

"What are you thinking about Jen" He whisperd in her ear

"Going to sleep" She smiled "I'm so tired"

"Mmmm Sleep tonight, cause tomorrow I have big plans for us Jen"

"I don't suppose, You're going to tell me Jethro" She asked smiling up at him

"Nah Jen, Its called a suprise" He said kissing her on the nose.

They arrived at the hotel, As they walked in Jenny gasped "Jethro this is beautiful!"

He smiled at her, He walked up to the reception, "Room for two days, For Jethro Gibbs" He said

The Receptionist smiled & checked the computer she then handed him the key to their room & said "Enjoy your stay"

"Thank you" They both said

They headed to the lift "No emergency stop button in this lift Jethro" Jen teased him

He turned to her & gently pressed a kiss to her soft lips, "No need for one Jen we have our own room" He said against her lips

She smiled & Just nodded feeling breathless from the kiss, At that moment the lift door opened, He put his arm around her waist again & guided her to their room.

Once they were inside he dropped the bags & pressed another kiss onto her lips, He loved the way that she fought at first when he tried to deepen the kiss, The way she used her tounge to tease him, the way with just kisses she could make him want her then & there.

He ran his fingers through her hair he loved the way she smelled, he pulled it away from her neck trailing kisses from below her ear to collarbone, "Jethro" she moaned her moaning his name made him walk her over to the bed whilst still kissing her neck, He pushed her gently onto the bed and started taking her jacket off, she started undoing his shirt once they were both down to just their underwear she flipped on top of him & started kissing down his neck to the spot that she knew drove him over the edge, he moaned her name, flipped her so he was on top of her now she tugged his boxers off, he pulled her panties down untill there was nothing stopping them "Jethro, please" she said

He didn't need any more encourgment he slipped into her & thrust deep into she ran her nails up his back sending shivers up his spine, he couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked at that moment, he started kissing her hungry to taste her, she moaned against his lips, they continued for a long time, That night they fell asleep in each others arms.

The sun was shining through the curtains it woke her up, she smiled as she rememberd the night before.

"Morning Jen" he mumbled sleep heavy in his voice

She rolled over & pressed a kiss to his lips

"What are we going today?" She asked

"I'm taking you somewhere special" He said quietly

"Have a shower & We will go" He told her

"Only if you shower with me" She said pulling him toward the bathroom

A hour later they were both showered & dressed she was exicted wondering what it was that Jethro had planned for her, she had tried to get it out of him, But he wouldn't even give her a clue saying that is was a suprise & he wasn't going to even giver her a hint, All he would say was that she would love it (He hoped) & that Abby & Dinozzo would be getting alot of money out of McGee when they got back.

This made her smile she felt sorry for McGee he was always losing the bets that Abby & Tony were constantly placing about Jenny & Jethros realationship McGee had lost over a 100 when Tony had found out that her & Jethro were living together.

"Ready" He asked her breaking her out of her thoughts.

She nodded "Are you going to give me any hints now?" She asked

"Nah, not till we get there Jen!, You always were inpatient, Never could pace yourself " He Smirked

She Blushed thinking back to the moment he was referring to, When they had been undercover.

"Not fair Jethro" She said

He lead her to the lift, Then down to the Hotels basement garage where their rented car was waiting for them.

He opened the passenger door for her, once she was in he walked around to the drivers side.

"Ready Jen" He teased

"Yes! Jethro" She said loving how cute he looked when he smiled at her.

As he drove to the Eiffel Tower, He couldn't help but worry, Was he doing the right thing? What if she said no?

He shook the negative thoughts from his mind pulling into a carspace only a few minutes walk away,

"Come on Jen" He said squeezing her hand.

She smiled at him nodded & got out of the car waiting for him to lock it & show her where he was taking her.

Walking down the paris streets holding hands with Jen bought back so many memories, He loved her so much, In that moment he knew that this was the right thing.

When they reached the base of the tower Jen looked at him

"Jethro" She questioned

"Come on, Walk to the top with me" He responded

She nodded, holding hands they walked up in silence, both lost in memories of all those years ago, when they were in Paris on the mission, They reached the top.

Jenny stood near the barrier looking down

"It looks so beautiful, don't you think Jethro?" She asked

He didn't respond, she spun around, & gasped.

He was on one knee holding out a small white box

_"Jenny i love you, i lost you once & i never want to lose you again,_

_will you marry me?"_

He said tears in his eyes as he said it, she burst into tears pulled him up, threw her arms around him, sobbing she said "Yes Jethro, Yes i will marry you"

He hugged her tightly, then pulled back & Slipped the ring on her finger

"Its so beautiful Jethro, Thank you" She whispered

Putting her arms around his neck, She pulled him into a deep kiss.

They eventually went back to the hotel & spent the night making love to each other.

The next day they packed up & got ready to go back to DC.

**Back in DC**

"So Abby you still on for the bet?" Tony asked the Goth sitting at Gibbs desk

"Hell yea Dinozzo, be ready to pay up" Abby replied

"I think you are going to lose Tony" Ziva said

"Zee-vah do you really think that Gibbs is going to get married again? Tony said

"Its different with Jenny Tony, Are you blind have you not seen the way they look at each other?, The way he always brings her coffee, Or lets her sit at his desk? I'm telling you hes going to ask her" Abby Said

"Plus" Ziva said "When i knew Jenny before i came to work here she explained to me about soulmates, she was talking about Gibbs"

"How do you know it was Gibbs Ziva" He asked

"Because she told me how he had taught her his rules Tony!" Ziva snapped back

"Ok ok" Tony said admitting defeat

At that moment Jenny & Gibbs were entering the NCIS building, "How many bets do you think they will have made?" Jen said smiling

"Its Dinozzo & Abs Jen, Do you really have to ask" He said to her

"Good point" She said Leaning against him as they stood in the lift waiting for it to reach the bullpen

Just as it was about to stop, He flicked the Emergency Stop Button

"Are you ready for this Jen" He asked

"With you by my side Always Jethro" She Answered kissing him

She then reached around him & flipped the button the doors opened & they both stepped out.

"Gibbs" Abby squealed running up to him & wrapping him in a hug

"Easy Abs" He laughed

" I got your present here" He said handing over a black giftbag "Jen Picked it"

"I hope you like it Abby" She said

"Dinozzo here you go" Gibbs said

"Ziva here you go, I know that you have been wanting one for awhile" Jen said handing over a bag to her close friend

"McGee, I got you this" Gibbs said handing The Young Agent a new computer game

"Thanks Boss" The Young Agent exclaimed

After everyone had looked at their presents Abby started fidgeting

Gibbs & Jen noticed but decided to let her squirm for a bit, not being able to stand it anymore

Gibbs looked at Jen who smiled & nodded at him

"Something you want to ask Abs?" He said

"Ummm i was just wondering if you know..." She said

"What Abs?"

It was to much for the girl anymore "Did you ask her" She said

"Ask her yourself Abs" He responded

"Director?" Abby asked

Jen just held out her left hand, The ring that Jethro had given her sitting on her ring finger

"Pay up tony" Abby Squealed

Tony sighed & handed over the money

"Told you Tony" Ziva said

"Shut up Ziva" Tony snapped

" Dinozzo, You should know better, you always lose when you bet with Abby!" Gibbs said smiling

He grabbed Jennys hand, turning to her he said "Told you they would have made a bet"

"Mmmm" She said "I'll pay you back later"

Smiling at her they walked to the lift leaving 3 shocked agents & 1 Shocked Gothic Forsenic Scientist

"Did he mean..." Tony said

"TONY!" Everyone Yelled

In the lift

"So Jen, about this conference next week..."

She put her finger against his lips "Shhhh Jethro" She whispered taking her finger away & Kissing him...

THE END

What did you guys think??

I have got a really good idea for a sequel if you guys want 1, let me know!!

Review please!!


End file.
